Plasma Cutter
The 211-V Plasma Cutter, referred also as the "Plasma Cutter" or simply "the Cutter", is a high-energy mineral cutter manufactured by Schofield Tools. The Plasma Cutter is one of the engineer's primary tools of trade in any industrial application. Design Details The Plasma Cutter delivers a superheated ionized gas that forms a powerful cutting charge of 30 kilovolts per centimeter when fired. It is capable of firing vertically (primary firing mode) and horizontally (secondary firing mode). The Plasma Cutter is very accurate, utilizing three blue laser reticules as its firing indicator. It also apears to come in many variants, as Isaac comes across one mounted on an arm clearly intended for surgical use. Ammunition The Plasma Cutter utilizes Plasma Energy as its ammunition which is capable of cutting down hard, raw minerals in mining operations. It is also the perfect tool of dismembering Necromorphs' limbs due to its accuracy. Plasma Energy for the Plasma Cutter can be purchased in the Store for 1,200 credits for six rounds. Combat Tips *The Plasma Cutter is a very precise, and reliable weapon. Given its utility, you should always be certain to keep it on hand. *The Plasma Cutter is the player's staple weapon for the early parts of the game, and should be considered the player's trusty standby. It is recommended to keep at least one spare full cartridge of ammunition (which consists of 25 rounds) or more for those situations where the player may run out of ammo for their other weapons. Keep the Plasma Cutter loaded and ready at all times. *Using Stasis to slow down Necromorphs makes it easier to quickly use the Cutter to sever their limbs. *The Plasma Cutter is one of the most accurate weapons. This attribute will be valuable to players when confronting Necromorphs from a distance. Being one of the most precise weapons in the game also requires that the handler be precise when aiming it. Remain calm, and line up your shots. *Finishing the game using only the Plasma Cutter will unlock the "One Gun" Trophy/Achievement. Those attempting to unlock the achievement should use Stasis extensively in crowded situations as the Plasma cutter is not a suitable weapon for crowd control, even when fully upgraded. *The ammunition fired from the Plasma Cutter travels almost instantly towards its target, making the Plasma Cutter useful for engaging far-off and/or fast-moving enemies such as Exploders, Slashers and Twitchers. However, the ammunition delivers virtually no splash damage, making it ineffective against Swarmers. *There are multiple variations of the Plasma Cutter that improve it in some way. Those would be the Military (Added DMG), Speed Kills (Faster fire-rate), and Heavy Damage (Added DMG, more than Military). If you have them, they could come in handy for the "One Gun" Trophy/Achievement, since they give you different variations of the same weapon so you have more choice in what you use. Dead Space 2 Bench upgrades Full upgrade requires a total of 19 Power Nodes Appearances *Dead Space: Martyr *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: ExtractionThe weapon appears in ''Dead Space: Extraction and functions in much the same way as it does in Dead Space. Both Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller are able to use it. *''Dead Space 2'' Trivia *Isaac is shown wielding the Plasma Cutter in most of the promotional material for Dead Space ''and ''Dead Space 2. It appears to be Isaac's main weapon of choice while fighting the Necromorphs. *The new reload animation for the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space 2 ejects the spent battery, much like the M1 Garand rifle's en-bloc clip. *The weapon is essentially the "handgun" of Dead Space, being held and used in a similar manner by Isaac. *This weapon is also included with two of the three Isaac Clarke action figures. *Isaac holds the Plasma Cutter with one hand, yet has a very steady aim. This is could mean that he has used one before, or because it is probably very lightweight. It is also possible that due to the Cutter being a directed energy weapon it has low recoil, or that he has training with similar weapons from the merchant marines. In Dead Space 2, he aims it with two hands and holds it one handed when idle possibly due to his experiences shortly after the original Dead Space making him a bit twitchier, in addition his arms spent most of 3 years in a straight jacket so he is probably weaker and the gun he gets from the medical machine is likly heavier then the one he is used to using in Dead Space. *In Dead Space Extraction the primary firing mode is horizontally and the secondary firing mode is vertically. *During gameplay if the player is idle, Isaac will do several poses with the Plasma Cutter such as holding it with both hands and pointing it in several directions. *The Plasma Cutter and the Rivet Gun are the only one-handed weapons Isaac can use. *The Plasma Cutter appears in Dead Space: Martyr, though it is implied to be much bigger than the Plasma Cutter in the games, as it takes two hands to opperate and it weighs Altman down considerably when swimming. *The new Plasma Cutter was not a official tool, but jury-rigged by Issac on the fly by combining a medical stationary plasma cutter (presumingly used at much lower levels to not completely cut through the patient, and computer controlled to further make it safe for surgical use) and his previously aquired Flashlight. As such a medical plasma cutter would be used for amputations, it is possible Isaac's new improvised weapon is better-equipped for dismemberment than the first. *If the player keeps their save file from the original Dead Space, they unlock the original Plasma Cutter for use in single-player in Dead Space 2. *The old Plasma Cutter from the original Dead Space ''makes a return in ''Dead Space 2 going by the name of the "Refurbished Plasma Cutter" with the cost of 0 credits if Dead Space ''has been installed. You acquire it from the first store you pass in game. *In Dead Space 2 it gains the ability to light enemies on fire once the special upgrade slot has been filled. This effect seems to be far less noticeable when dismembering compared to shots to torsos/body. *Both "Refurbished Plasma Cutter" and "New Plasma Cutter" have the same upgrade path. You can only upgrade one, but it affects both Cutters. *During the scene in Dead Space 2 where Isaac first meets Ellie, Ellie can be seen carrying and extensively using a Plasma Cutter of the same make and model as the one used by Isaac in the first game. *The Collectors edition of Dead Space 2 comes with a comically small version of the plasma cutter with 3 LED lights to represent its trademark crosshair. Gallery File:Plasma_cutter_DS1.jpg|DS1 cutter named "Refurbished plasma cutter" in DS2 File:Poster secure tools download 090808.jpg|A Plasma Cutter poster aboard the ''Ishimura. File:PlasmaCutterSchematic.jpg|A schematic of the 211-V Plasma Cutter. File:Plasma Cutter.jpg|Isaac wielding the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space. File:-2054319843.jpg|A holographic image of the Plasma Energy, the ammunition of the Plasma Cutter. TROP042.png|The "Tool Time" achievement/trophy File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Schematics.jpg|Schematics of the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo01.jpg|The Plasma Cutter collectible item for Dead Space 2. dead_space_plasma_cutter.jpg|Close-up of the Plasma Cutter. full-plasma_ammo.png|Plasma energy thumb|left|300px|Dead Space gameplay with the plasma cutter Notes Category:Videos